halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters (UnggoyZealot)
This page is for minor characters written by yours truly, UnggoyZealot. All characters will be minor, but have a role big enough to be mentioned. When or if these people get their own article, they will be removed. (Obviously) UNSC Military Corporal Warren Nishurd |era = Insurrection, Human-Covenant War|biography = Warren Nishurd was born on the Outer Colony of Carchar, to a mining family. Despite his father wanting him to carry on the family tradition, Warren joined the Marine Corps as soon as he graduated from high school. Although he was rejected for having low grades on shooting tests, he joined the local militia and achieved the rank of Corporal, before settling down and marrying his high school sweetheart, Jennifer Lawd. They had a son, Benjamin Nishurd, sometime after the Human-Covenant War began. Unlike he and his father's relationship, Benjamin wanted to join the military like Warren from the time he could fire a toy gun. Warren hoped to see his son join the military one day, but that wish never happened. In 2547, the Covenant invaded Carchar, and the militia was called onto the front lines. Warren led a squad to fight a group of Sangheili, but the whole group was killed before a Sangheili Minor called Grono 'Yendamee shot Warren. His death was not in vain though, because his son Benjamin would go on to become a Spartan-IV and try to avenge his father's death.|file = UZPic09.png|filewidth = 150px|filespan = }} Spartan Gan Chang |era = Insurrection, Human-Covenant War, Post-War Era|biography = Gan Chang was born on Earth several years before the Human-Covenant War. He lived a quiet life in the suburbs of China, with both of his parents. In 2537 he joined the Marine Corps, getting top grades in all his assignments, and becoming the leader of his squad. Fresh out of boot camp, Gan was given an offer to join the ranks of the ODSTs, which he accepted. Going up through the ranks, Gan was quickly promoted to Staff Sergeant. In 2552, the Covenant attacked Earth, and Gan's squad was called to duty. Before they could fight however, the Covenant retreated through a large portal in Africa. Gan's squad stayed for cleanup duty. In 2553, Gan was approached by Jun-A266 with an offer to join the Spartan-IV program. Gan eagerly accepted, and because of his high enlisted rank and skill, was given the title of Spartan Commander of several Spartan fireteams on a Stalwart-Class Frigate christened Titan's Bane, meant to insert them on planets to stop illegal operations with a show of force, to support funding for the Spartan-IV program. In 2556, the CPV-Class Destroyer Gauntlet of the Ancients destroyed Titan's Bane, but Gan survived with several Spartans and Captain Andrew Barnett. The Captain gave himself to the Covenant in order for the Spartans to escape. They contacted a Spartan squad Fireteam Atom, led by Benjamin Nishurd, and infiltrated the Destroyer. Atom was held back though, and all members but Ben died. While trying to rendezvous with Ben, Gan and his Spartans had a run-in with Fieldmaster Zholos 'Fenossee, who quickly slayed both of Gan's teammates. Gan managed to wound Zholos, before being impaled with an energy sword. Gan would be avenged by Benjamin, who would destroy the reactor, killing Zholos and the entire crew.|file = UZPic07.png|filewidth = 100px|filespan = }} Vice Admiral Ray Vocerif |born = September 15, 2515|status = |era = Insurrection, Human-Covenant War, Post-War Era, Created Conflict|biography = Ray Vocerif was born to a pair of working class parents. He was the older brother of Percy Vocerif, and the two got along fairly well, attending the same school in different grades. When the Human-Covenant War started, Ray's uncle was killed on duty, sending his father into depression. This attitude eventually lead Ray's father to fall in with a large gang of drug importers, leading his mother to walk out on the marriage, taking Ray with her. Ray and his mother moved to Earth, where she remarried and bore two more children. Ray was largely ignored though, with his mother being focused on raising her two other kids. As a result, Ray signed up for the Luna Acedemy when he was eighteen, and left his mother and stepfather. Ray graduated with top honors, and worked as an Ensign on a UNSC Cruiser. Ray worked hard throughout his career, and eventually became a Rear Admiral Lower by the climax of the Human-Covenant War. By the time the war had ended and peace was made, Vocerif was a Vice Admiral. He would go on to stop a large drug importing ship, but was forced to kill the crew after they did not comply to his surrender terms, and killed many of his men. While looking at the list of battle casualties, Ray recognized a name on thelist of the deceased drug importers. That name belonged to his father, who had died during the raid. Heartbroken with grief, Vocerif tried to uphold his position, but several times he almost decided to resign. When Ray had finally regained his composure in 2558, he had a deathly fate to await. Shortly after the Created Conflict began, Ray Vocerif was assassinated by Sangheili mercenary Grono 'Yendam on contract from an unknown employer.}} ONI The Interrogator Civilian A.I. Covenant Sangheili Sovol 'Yendamee |born = 23rd Age of Doubt (2487)|status = |era = 23rd Age of Doubt, 9th Age of Reclamation (Human-Covenant War)|biography = Sovol 'Yendam (Oracle Code S5-T2325) was born during the 23rd Age of Doubt as a lower class peasant on the colony, Quendor. At the age of twenty three, he joined the Covenant military gaining the "-ee" suffix, and rose up to a Ultra. In 2523, he met and fell in love with a female Sangheili, and they made their home back on Quendor with Sovol resigning from service. Later, during the Ninth Age of Reclamation, Sovol's wife fell ill shortly after giving birth to a child, Grono 'Yendam. With his clan being in poverty, Sovol could do nothing as his wife endured extreme pain before she passed away in 2528. Soon, Sovol was drafted back into the military to fight humanity as an Ultra again, but with the clan having no common room to raise Grono, Sovol enlisted the help of his younger brother Akorn 'Yendamee. Akorn was also in Covenant service though as an Ultra, but he agreed to resign to raise Grono himself. In 2546, Grono himself joined the military, becoming a Minor. Grono's fleet went away to a distant planet and Sovol thought that was the last he would see Grono. Eventually, Sovol was promoted to General, while Akorn joined the Special Operations division. They would both participate in the Battle of Alluvion with Sovol acting as the commander of the forces defending Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadam's flagship. Sovol had a run-in with his son on High Charity many years later. Minors under Sovol's command were unceremoniously beating Grono, who was now a Major. Sovol scolded them before having a happy reunion with Grono. Sovol and Akorn's fleet eventually attacked Reach, before traveling to Installation 04, where Sovol commanded ground troops. He was killed when the Spartan John-117 detonated the Pillar of Autumn, destroying the Halo.|file = UZPic06.png|filewidth = 200px|filespan = }} Akorn 'Yendamee |born = 23rd Age of Doubt (2490)|status = |era = 23rd Age of Doubt, Ninth Age of Reclamation (Human-Covenant War)|biography = Akorn 'Yendam (Oracle Code S4-T2328) was born during the 23rd Age of Doubt as a lower class peasant on the colony, Quendor. At the age of twenty one, he joined the Covenant military shortly after his older brother Sovol 'Yendamee, gaining the "-ee" suffix. In 2523, while Akorn 'Yendamee was working as a Major, Sovol, who was now an Ultra, resigned from service to settle down with his wife. Akorn kept serving, and was promoted to Ultra after fighting during the Harvest Campaign in the Human-Covenant War. In 2528, Sovol was drafted back into service, but with his wife recently dying, and him having a son, Grono, Akorn agreed to temporarily leave the Covenant military to raise Grono. In 2546, Grono enlisted in the Covenant Military, and Akorn went back into service. Serving in the same fleet as Sovol, Akorn accepted an offer to join the Special Ops division of the fleet, while Sovol was promoted to General. They both participated in the Battle of Alluvion, with Akorn serving in a Special Ops unit, and getting heavily wounded. During the Battle of Installation 04, the Ring was detonated, killing Sovol. Dismayed at the loss of his brother, Akorn 'Yendamee's fleet returned to High Charity, where he sent a message to Grono 'Yendamee about his father's death. Soon after a Warden from the Followers of the Forgotten assassinated Akorn.|file = UZPic08.png|filewidth = 100px|filespan = }} N'hraga 'Vanuxee |era = Unknown Age, 39th Age of Conflict, 23rd Age of Doubt, Ninth Age of Reclamation (Human-Covenant War)|biography = N'hraga 'Vanux was born as the eldest nephew to the 'Vanux Kaidon. He joined the military at a young age and was a Shipmaster by 2431. He eventually was bestowed the title of Kaidon after his uncle died of old age. N'hraga never fathered any children, although his four brothers had many daughters and a few sons. In 2467, N'hraga was promoted to Supreme Commander of the Second Combined Fleet of Unwavering Devotion. In 2492, the Jiralhanae were encountered, and N'hraga's nephew Oru 'Vanux had slayed a Helioskrill. Deciding that his long service in the Covenant military was over, N'hraga retired, and took to his responsibilities as Kaidon. N'hraga often questioned why humanity was never brought into the Covenant, and he eventually died of old age in 2531.}} Munasa 'Wattinr Vor 'Moramee |era = 23rd Age of Doubt, Ninth Age of Reclamation (Human-Covenant War)|biography = Vor 'Moramee was a Sangheili Minor in the same lance as Grono 'Yendamee and Gyev 'Ruvstee. He constantly mocked Grono for his heritage, but was stopped by the Major, Nak 'Yendamee. Vor was wounded in the Battle of Carchar, and killed in the Second Battle of New Harmony.}} Gyev 'Ruvstee Zovun Jor 'Vuum Qav 'Bagozee |era = 23rd Age of Doubt, Ninth Age of Reclamation (Human-Covenant War)|biography = Qav 'Bagoz was born in the esteemed clan of 'Bagoz, which had been prominent in the politics of the Covenant for a long time. He joined the military quickly, and made his way up to Shipmaster before taking a seat on the High Council along his uncles. Qav was an idol for many councilors, and influenced many decisions, unless the hierarchs overruled them. Qav 'Bagozee gained many ideas over the years, and with one of them he joined a cult called the Followers of the Forgotten, quickly becoming one of their Wardens. Unfortunately, like many other religious groups from the before the Covenant, the Followers were only a crumbling fraction of what they once were. Using his high political standing, Qav secretly supported the cult, and soon had deposed the former leader and declared himself the supreme Prophet of the Followers. Secretly though, Qav did not share the Followers of the Forgotten's beliefs, and planned to use them for his own ends. During the Human-Covenant War, Qav found favor with a young Warden named Grono 'Yendamee, who was zealous but headstrong. With Qav's influence, Grono was placed as the Supreme Warden, and Grono did Qav's bidding like a hound would it's master's. When Grono had sunk into depression during the Great Schism, Qav decided to have his uncle assassinated to remind the young Sangheili about his cause. Grono took vengeance though, and killed the assassin before killing Qav himself, throwing the Councilor from a tower, spiraling to his death.|file = UZPic14.png|filewidth = 170px}} Boro 'Vasaan Kon 'Basakee |era = Human-Covenant War|biography = Kon 'Basakee was a Sangheili Minor that served in the Human-Covenant War. He was put into a penal unit for having barely any skill, and not being promoted after his first campaign. Kon believed that it was a fool's gambit to kill himself, and but as he was being transferred to the lance, his ship was attacked and Kon died after being smashed by a bulkhead.}} Kolasa 'Zam |era = 23rd Age of Doubt, Ninth Age of Reclamation (Human-Covenant War), Post-War Era|biography = Kolasa 'Zam was born as a lower class Sangheili in the poor estate of 'Zam. He was very intelligent and skilled in combat however, and soon attracted the attention of a local Warmaster, who enrolled him in a War College. Right before the final exams though, Kolasa had a terrible injury, crippling his body in the process. Unable to join the military, Kolasa was still persistent, and soon was made the very young personal adviser of the Minister of Discovery. He was soon bestowed the rank of Oracle Master, for his endeavor, and he had much time to study and work. Near the end of the Human-Covenant War, Kolasa was given permission by the Hierarchs to start work on a war mech to speed up the war process. While working on it, he was attacked by a Sangheili cultist, Grono 'Yendamee. Grono had beliefs that the mech was to bring about the Great Journey, but after realizing it's true purpose, Grono left. Intrigued, Kolasa did not report Grono. The Great Schism began right before Kolasa could finish his mech. Siding with the Swords of Sanghelios, Kolasa was prohibited from any further work on the mech after the war had ended. Kolasa eventually crossed paths with Grono again, who was now a pirate captain. Kolasa joined his crew, and finished three of the mechs, dubbing them "Orcs." A Spartan squad called Fireteam Atom would infiltrate the Gauntlet of the Ancients, and Kolasa's Orcs would be destroyed before he too would perish.}} Hestovos 'Bagozee San 'Shyuum Minister of Fervent Succession Jiralhanae Gorvanus |era = 23rd Age of Doubt, Ninth Age of Reclamation (Human-Covenant War), Post-War Era|biography = Gorvanus (Oracle Code J9-T2331) was born to the War Chieftain Braggotar a year after the Covenant inducted the Jiralhanae into it's ranks. Fighting viciously in sparring matches from a young age, Gorvanus had killed his father, and became a War Chieftain by the age of 23. When the Human-Covenant War began, Gorvanus led his troops against humanity with unmatchable vigor. Harboring a hate-filled rivalry with the Sangheili, Gorvanus felt that he was suppressed by his superior Sangheili. When the Great Schism cut the Covenant in half, Gorvanus led his pack on the Fleet of Raging Dominance, abducting the Minister of Fervent Succession, and whisking him away with the San 'Shyuum, killing the Sangheili Shipmaster Sorv 'Tunostee in the process. While leading a Jiralhanae mercenary force against the Sangheili colony Quendor, Gorvanus was captured by a Sangheili pirate named Grono 'Yendam, who executed Gorvanus as revenge for the Sangheili.|file = UZPic11.png|filewidth = 200px}} Jagratius |born = N/A|status = Unknown|era = Ninth Age of Reclamation (Human-Covenant War), Post-War Era|biography = Jagratius was a Jiralhanae Chieftain that ravaged Doisac and gaining power before the Great Schism. During the Schism, he set up a slave trading center, and made many profits off of it, deciding to buy an Unggoy slave by the name of Hugpy from a Kig-Yar. He punished Hugpy after the Unggoy tried to escape, and set up a convoy of Shadows to deliver supplies to an unknown ally. During the travel, the convoy was attacked by the mercenary gang of Oru 'Vanuxee, and the Slavemaster in charge was killed, and the supplies were stolen while Hugpy was freed. Jagratius' status after the incident is unknown.}} Mgalekgolo Huragok Yanme'e Kig-Yar Yark |era = 23rd Age of Doubt, Ninth Age of Reclamation (Human-Covenant War), Post-War Era|biography = Yark was born as the heir to the powerful Rizka clan. When her mother died, Yark took control, expanding her clan's power and influence. When the Human-Covenant War ended, Yark set up slave trade with humans, and took part in spectating gladiator duels like many Kig-Yar. Yark entered an Unggoy into a small battle, and the seasoned grunt was expected to win. However, the opponent was a large, masculine Sangheili named 'Skivich who easily beat the Unggoy, killing them in an unorthodox way. Here, Yark realized that 'Skivich was actually a crime lord himself, and 'Skivich left triumphant. A few months later, Yark entered a Sangheili slave into a small tournament on Karavar. The Elite fought hard, and made it to the semi-finals where he was matched against 'Skivich. The Sangheili actually managed to win, but before he could deal the finishing blow, the crime lord pulled out a rifle and fired, killing the Sangheili. 'Skivich's followers whipped out their own weapons, and a massacre began, Yark tried escaping, but was captured and brought to 'Skivich's ship. There, 'Skivich beheaded her.}} Wez |era = Ninth Age of Reclamation (Human-Covenant War)|biography = Wez was a Kig-Yar soldier that served in a Covenant penal lance. He participated in the battle of Reach; but after letting one of his teammates, an Unggoy named Roopum die, Wez was beheaded by his commander, Grono 'Yendam.}} Fak'U-Lar |era = Ninth Age of Reclamation (Human-Covenant War), Post-War Era|biography = Fak'U-Lar was a Kig-Yar Shipmistress that lead a Kig-Yar mercenary force called the Screechers during the Post-War Era. She was known for taking Unggoy slaves, but eventually met her downfall when they helped her second-in-command Vike Vok betray her. Lar was quickly killed by Vike Vok, who joined Oru 'Vanuxee's gang.}} Unggoy Robtob |era = Ninth Age of Reclamation (Human-Covenant War)|biography = Robtob was an Unggoy Minor that served during the Human-Covenant War. Put in a penal lance to die for being cowardly, Robtob met his end when his Kig-Yar teammate Wez let him get killed by humans.}} Hugpy |born = N/A|status = |era = Ninth Age of Reclamation (Human-Covenant War), Post-War Era|biography = Hugpy was an Unggoy enslaved by the Jiralhanae during the Great Schism. He was later freed by the Unggoy mercenary Dipdip. Hugpy would become a member of Oru 'Vanuxee's gang over the next few years, but was killed by Spartan Headhunter Bethany-A302 while torturing a human.}} Roopum Non-UNSC Humans Terrorist Mercenary Jackson Kut Crime Lord Gangster Percy Vocerif Forerunners Forerunners A.I. Other Note-To-Self Put Up: